KIO Series Finale: Always and Never
by AngelicKuro
Summary: In order to save Xion from Kumori. Kuro and the gang must travel to the top of Hybrid Tower! But to do that, they will need the help of all the people of the world, including Organization XIII... Now, the fate of the universe rests on Kuro's shoulders.
1. Chapter 1: Untitled

Chapter 1:

**Aura's house…**

Kuro woke up screaming. He looked around and saw Karuki sitting at the side of his bed, "Karuki?" He said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Well." Karuki said, "Xero thought it would be best to have me tag along."

"What did I miss?" Kuro asked, "I remember Kumori, that's it."

"It's Xion…" Karuki said, "Kumori took her to a tower in Pheramore."

"What?" Kuro yelled, "Well what are we doing here?"

"We're preparing." Came Draxnew's voice from the front of the room, Kuro looked and saw him walking towards the still shocked half-elf.

"Preparing?" Kuro asked, "Why do we need to prepare?"

"Shadow and Xero predict that this will be the final battle."

"Final battle…" Kuro said, "That means…"

"Yep." Karuki said, "You're finally gonna defeat Kumori."

"Yeah." Draxnew said, "We can finally kill the man that started all this."

"Well…" Kuro said, "Xero can."

"What do you mean?" Karuki asked.

"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never kill another living being." Kuro said.

"What about Errol?" Draxnew asked.

"Well…" Kuro said, "I was out of control then, I was in fallen angel form."

"Yeah…" Draxnew said, "Karuki, you can leave now, you've done your part."

"Alright, good luck you guys!" Karuki said, then she walked out of the room.

"Why was she even here?" Kuro asked.

"She is a healer." Draxnew said, "Kuro, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's Xion…" Draxnew said.

"You want her back, right?" Kuro sighed.

"Actually, no." Draxnew said, "The exact opposite, she's much happier with you then she was with me. So, it's better for her to be with you."

"Draxnew…" Kuro said, "Th-thank you."

"Kuro." Draxnew said, "There's one more thing I meant to ask you when you got back, why did you leave a year ago?"

"Well…" Kuro said, "It was to find my father."

"Did you find him?" Draxnew asked. Kuro did not answer. And with that, Draxnew got up and said, "Come out into the living room, Xero said that we head out when you wake up."

"Alright." Kuro said, "I'll be right out!" Draxnew then left, Kuro got up and opened a drawer and pulled out his necklace, he opened it and heard the melody, "Isano…" Kuro said, "It finally pays off today…" He closed the locket and tied the necklace around his neck, it started to glow blue. He walked to the door and stepped out.

"Kuro," Shadow said, who stood outside the door, "Get ready, we are heading out shortly."

"Right." Kuro said, he walked down the hall and noticed he was not in Aura's house at all, he turned towards Shadow and asked, "Shadow, where are we?"

"Well…" Shadow said, "This is an old house of Xero's it rests on a cliff that overlooks a field and the city of Pheramore. The balcony is on the door directly down the hall."

"I'll go there." Kuro said, he went down the hall and saw a large door, he opened it and was on a balcony. He saw the cliff, and he saw the field. And he saw the city of Pheramore. And he saw the large tower that reached far into the sky, "She's waiting, in there."

"It's grand, isn't it?" Came a voice from behind Kuro that caught him off guard, he turned around and saw Retsuchi.

"Retsuchi?" Kuro asked.

"I can understand the pain your feeling, the thought that a loved one is in danger, and you're the only one that can help."

"Retsuchi…"

"Listen," She said, "I know I don't open up to you a lot, but just know this, whatever happens, you can save her. Don't you ever give up."

"Retsuchi, what's gotten into you?"

"I figured I have to be the mother figure for you, so that's why I generally am mean to you."

"But, your so nice to me right now…"

"I have to be, I'm your mother figure."

"Th-thank you, Retsuchi." Kuro said.

"Whatever," Retsuchi said, "Now, Xero wants to speak with you, he'll be out here shortly."

"Alright…" Kuro said, then Retsuchi went inside, a few minutes later Xero walked out.

"So…" Xero said, "Finally, we are going to put an end to all this!"

"Xero…" Kuro said, "Are you going to kill Kumori?"

"Of course not," Xero said, "You have to."

"What?" Kuro asked, "But, I can't kill someone!"

"When the time comes," Xero said, "I know you will, believe me, you will be forgiven for what your doing."

"But…" Kuro said.

"Come on!" Xero interrupted, he grabbed Kuro's collar and dragged him down the hall, "We have a world to save!"

"Alright…" Kuro said. "Well," Kuro thought, "Finally, we can put an end to all the pain, all the suffering. The world will soon be back in place."

**The buildup to the climax is beginning! The final battle is about to begin! Will Kuro be able to get the guts to kill Kumori? Will Xion ever be saved? Will Abinixia and Iceralx have any lines in this story? These questions and more answered in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Assembly

Chapter 2: The Assembly…

**Pheramore, The Capital of the World…**

Kuro looked out from the cliff at the city. It emitted a dark aura, but he knew he had to go there, behind him stood Xero, Draxnew, Shadow, Retsuchi, Aura, and Yuan. The group was waiting for the army.

After a few moments of the awe-inspiring glimpse, they heard the marching, they turned to the east, and the marching was met by the roar of airships, and the galloping of horses. They looked and saw seven horses galloping. Each of them had someone on them; they were ridden from left to right by a dwarf, an elf, Okami, Abinixia, Iceralx, May, and the con manager. They each carried the red sun flag, the flag of Akatsuki.

The horses were followed by an army of men and women of all races. There were elves, dwarves, nerds, and fangirls marching. There were vampires flying in the air, and there were werewolves pouncing across the ground. In the back were centaurs and minotaurs. Then a centaur came rushing to the front. He had a long white beard, he stopped and looked to the army and raised his left hand. The army stopped moving.

He turned around and rode with the horsed leaders to Kuro and the gang, "You are the Fallen Angel," The centaur said, he kneeled towards Kuro, "We have been long awaiting your return."

"You may rise," Kuro said, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am known as Atlas, proud leader of the half-beasts, I lead the centaurs and minotaurs you see."

"Kuro." May said, dismounting from her horse, she walked to Kuro and they exchanged a friendly hug, "It is good to see you."

"You too, May." Kuro said, "I trust you and the werewolves are doing well?"  
"Yes." Okami said, walking to Kuro, "We are glad you came to us when you did. On this day, we put an end to the storm!"

"Kuro!" Iceralx said, running to Kuro as she pulled the elf and dwarf to him, "This is Desmond, leader of the elves, and Birk, chief of the dwarves."

"Kuro." The tall elf said, "You and I share a common goal, I hope you put our differences aside."

"Our difference do not matter." Kuro said, "We are all the same, that is the mission of this alliance."

"Aye," Birk said, "We all been pushed 'round by the humans for far too long, we must eradicate them!"

"Exactly," Abinixia said, she came up carrying a scroll, "Here, Xero, we spent the entire night thinking of a strategy to get you and Kuro into the tower safely." She handed him the scroll, Xero examined it.

"It's good." Xero said, "One problem, though, it only escorts two people."

"Yeah," Iceralx said, "You and Kuro."

"What about Draxnew?" Xero asked, looking at Draxnew.

"What?" The nobody asked, "You want me to go with you? B-but this is YOUR mission!"

"No Draxnew," Xero said, "Your in it too, you must help, It will be best."

"R-really?" Draxnew asked, "Xero, I-I'm honored!"

"Well," Okami said, "I don't see how much this would harm the plan, there's just one person we must worry about."

"Who is that?" Kuro asked, looking at the werewolf.

"The Hunter," Okami said, "We have learned he has been promoted to the leader of The Storm, specifically for this battle, Kumori knows we're coming."

"Of course he does." Xero said, "He has an army ready. That's why we needed this one so soon."

"Will it be enough?" Okami asked, looking at the army.

"Well," Xero said, "I'm sure it will be, and with us thirteen generals, we should be able to handle it."

"I don't know," Came a familiar voice from behind the generals, "I'd say another twelve will do…"

The group turned around and saw the twelve members of Organization XIII standing in a noble pose.

"A-Axel…" Draxnew said.

"Zexy!" Abinixia yelled.

"Abi!" Zexion said, they ran to each other and embraced one another in their arms, then their lips met, as the moon began to rise. A tear rolled down their cheeks and met, it formed the shape of a heart, and fell to the ground. Xero and Larxene exchanged a kiss as well. The two couples held each other for five long minutes.

"So," Okami said, walking to Axel, "The Organization that tried to destroy the city of vampires wants to help us in the final battle?"

"Well," Axel said, "We all have a bone to pick with Kumori, he destroyed your city, and he killed our leader."

"Well," Okami said, "I am always ready to forget and forgive."

"Good," Kuro said, "So, now what?"

"Now," Xero said, he pushed Kuro in front of the army, "You give the speech." The army was talking, Kuro tried getting their attention by yelling, but nothing helped, Atlas soon came up and blew a loud horn, the army looked towards the source, and saw Kuro, standing, Xero handed Kuro a megaphone.

"Alright, listen up!" Kuro yelled, "We are all gathered here for one reason! We are all the same! We all have been pushed around by someone just because of how we were born! Something we cannot change! But that changes today! Today, we put an end to the prejudice! We put an end to the differences! Today, we fight for our freedom as living creatures! Now listen, I'm not going to lie, some of you will die, and some of you will be mortally wounded, but that should be enough sacrifice! Now, Xero Asterik, better known as Tenshi Hakumei, is here to tell you our strategy!" Kuro stepped aside and handed Xero a microphone, and Xero began to tell the group the plan.

"Wow," came a voice from behind him, "That was impressive, Xion must be so proud." It sounded familiar, but he knew he hadn't heard the voice before, he turned around and saw a girl he recognized, but couldn't identify her. She had long red hair, and wore a pink dress and coat, she was escorted by two boys about fifteen, they each held keyblades, one with a black jumpsuit and a kingdom key, the other with a yellow tank top and blue jeans, he had the soul eater.

"I'm Kairi," The girl said, "This is Sora, and Riku."

"Pleased to meet you!" Sora said.

"You… Kuro said a s he looked at Sora, "You're Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora said, "That's me!"

"Why are you all here?"

"The organization." Riku said, "They told us there was going to be a battle, and said you would need our help. You're Kuro, right?"

"Yeah." Kuro said, "I think you for your help." He turned around and went to the group. All the members of Team Xero, excluding Xion stood on the cliff and looked at the city, from right to left it was Abinixia, Zexion, Iceralx, Kuro, Draxnew, Xero, and Larxene.

"It's been a while since it was all of us." Larxene said, "It's a shame it had to be like this."

"Whatever!" Kuro said, he mounted a horse, all the generals, and Team Xero mounted white horses. The rest of Organization XIII summoned nobody like horses to ride, Shadow, Retsuchi, Yuan, and Aura stood in front of the army, Sora, Riku, and Kairi joined them. In the lead of all of them was Kuro.

"Now!" He yelled, he took out his Jewel Strider and pointed it towards Pheramore, "The dawn of the new day starts here!" Then Kuro rode towards the city, the army all mounted horses, and followed.

**Gulp! We're getting nearer and nearer to the end! . Organization XIII has joined the fight one last time! But what is in store for the army in the city? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Oh yeah, and about the update, since it's the series finale, I'll be updating every few days or so, so, stay in your seats!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Begins

Chapter 3: The battle for Pheramore Begins

**Pheramore, the world's capital…**

The Hunter saw the army mounted on their horses. He raised his left hand and the men behind him readied their guns, "This will be very simple," The Hunter said, "We have superior technology, so don't worry."

"But sir!" Teddy, a soldier, said, "Our superior technology lost the battle at Chitokai! How do you know this will be different?"

"Don't worry," The Hunter said, "This time, it will work."

"Alright!" Kuro yelled, "Remember! Their technology is far more advanced than ours, so we need the elves and dwarves to form a circular formation around the city! That way we can cut off all resources!" The leaders of the respective races translated this for their troops, "The rest of you, follow me straight into the city!" Then they army turned and went into the formation. Elves went to the east, and dwarves went to the west, while the others followed Kuro.

The Hunter took out a radio, "This is General Ezlo, we may need you to send reinforcements!" He put the radio away and looked up to two towers, he put up his first two fingers and then catapults were rolled to the windows of the towers, they began to launch flaming balls towards the army.

"Incoming!" Kuro yelled as a ball of fire flew towards the army, the troops just barely managed to dodge the ball. But more and more kept going, Kuro looked at Xero, "Xero!" Xero looked at Kuro, "We need you to find a way in! Can you take the organization members and scout ahead?"

"Roger!" Xero said, he looked at the organization members, "You guys follow me! We're going to scout ahead!" Axel nodded and signaled the other members, and then the thirteen of them ran towards the city faster than the army. The balls of fire continued to hit, the group started to lose troops significantly.

"Kuro!" Atlas yelled as he came up to Kuro, "We need to find a way to stop those catapults! We'll run out of men before we reach the city!"

"I know!" Kuro responded, he turned to Aura and Yuan, "Master Aura, Master Yuan! Can you guys shoot up to the towers and disable those catapults?"

"Yeah!" Aura responded, she looked at Yuan, "You ready, brother?"

"Of course, sister!" Yuan said, then the two drove away from the army, they pulled on their reigns, and the horses stopped, Aura and Yuan jumped off their horses and ran to the city. When they managed to get to the city, they started climbing walls, the Hunter quickly took notice.

"Private!" The Hunter said to a nearby soldier, "Get your men to fire at that tower!" He pointed at Aura and Yuan. The soldier signaled a small group of men, and they began to fire at the tower.

"Ugh," Yuan said, "I'm getting to old for this." He pointed his hand at the men and a large ball of blue energy fired at them. It engulfed all of them and they were gone.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" The Hunter yelled, "Get them!" Then he lifted a rifle and shot rapidly at the siblings.

"Ignore them!" Aura yelled, "We need to get those catapults!"

"I know!" Yuan said, "I'll buy you some time!"

"Yuan!" Aura yelled, the Yuan let go of the tower and landed on his feet in front of the men, "Alright," he said, "Who's ready for a game?" Then he lifted his arms up into the air, and a large circle of blue energy engulfed the men. Then Yuan and the Hunter were the only men standing at the entrance.

"What the hell was that?" The Hunter yelled.

"What?" Yuan asked, "You've never seen Aura?" Then Yuan shot a ball of Aura at the Hunter. The ball traveled at sonic speeds, but the Hunter managed to just barely block it, "Your reflexes are strong," Yuan said, "But mine are stronger."

Meanwhile, Aura was near the first catapult, she jumped in by kicking one of the men there. The other soldier aimed his gun at Aura but she kicked him in time to prevent any bullets from being fired. She walked up to the catapult and disabled it. Then she jumped out of the tower and onto the ground below, conveniently next to Yuan.

"I won't let you do this…" The Hunter said, "This battle is ours!" He took out his spear and ran to Aura and Yuan. The two looked at each other and put elbow in elbow, then they pointed their other hands out towards the Hunter, and two beams of Aura shot out, then the two beams met into one giant beam that engulfed The Hunter.

When the beam had vanished, Aura and Yuan saw the Hunter on the ground, "How could he have survived?" Yuan asked.

"No time!" Aura yelled, "We have to get to that other tower and disable the Catapult, can you launch me up?"

"Yeah," Yuan said, then she lifted Aura up by her feet and threw her upwards, she managed to get into the tower and destroy the last catapult.

"They did it!" Kuro yelled, then Xero came riding next to him.

"The only way in is through the front, I know it's obvious, but I think we might be able to do it, Aura and Yuan managed to wipe out the front guard."

"Alright then!" Kuro said, "Let's get into that city!" Then he and the army rode towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Draxnew VS The Hunter

Chapter 4: Draxnew VS The Hunter

**Pheramore, the World's Capital…**

Kuro and the rest of Team Xero led the army into the city. Once they had gotten in, everyone dismounted their horses, then they all got their weapons ready. Kuro, Xero, and Draxnew discussed their plan and came to a conclusion.

"Alright," Shadow said, he turned to the army, "Listen to me! Our goal is to get these three men into that tower!" He pointed to Hybrid tower, which was very far away, "These three must live at all costs! No matter what! You know the plan, now, move out!" Then the army and everyone started marching towards Hybrid Tower, but they were of course, countered by The Storm.

There were bullets and swords and arrows and lasers being shot by both sides. Kuro, Xero, and Draxnew ran through the battle, just barely managing to stay alive. They finally reached the tower. And in front of them stood The Hunter, "Well," he said, "You three are certainly very skilled, but I am afraid this is where your road ends."

"You won't be able to stop us, Hunter!" Kuro yelled, "We outnumber you!"

"I am quite aware of that," The Hunter said, "But I am not referring to you, Kuro, Emperor Kumori wants you and Xero to meet him, but Draxnew, is uninvited."

"Draxnew…" Kuro said as he looked at the nobody, "We won't enter without him!"

"I'm afraid you must," The Hunter said, "For I cannot allow him to pass."

"Don't you worry about that," Draxnew said, "I'll take you on!" Draxnew gripped the air and a dark sword appeared in his hand.

"Very well," The Hunter said, he pulled out his spear, "Then come at me with everything you have!" Draxnew ran to the Hunter and sliced at him, The Hunter blocked Draxnew's sword with his spear and tossed Draxnew across from him about three feeet.

"Draxnew, stop!" Kuro yelled, "We can help you!"

"No," Draxnew said, "Kuro, you and Xero must get to Xion and save her, don't worry, heh heh, I'll catch up!"

"Draxnew…" Kuro said. Then The Hunter and Draxnew continued fighting, and Kuro said, "Don't you die on me, Draxnew!" Then he and Xero entered Hybrid tower.

"That was very noble of you…" The Hunter said to Draxnew, "It's a shame you won't live to see them…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be concerned about me if I were you." Draxnew said, then he ran at the Hunter. The Hunter blocked Draxnew's attack and attempted to pin Draxnew to the ground. Draxnew evaded by jumping over The Hunter to the other side.

"You actually think I can be defeated by the likes of you?" The Hunter asked.

"Maybe not…" Draxnew said, looking away from The Hunter, "But that isn't what matters. What matters is that Kuro fulfills his destiny of defeating Kumori, and I know that whatever happens here is what's meant to be…"

"That was very deep, Draxnew," The Hunter said, "But I'm afraid it won't be enough for me to give up on defeating you!" Then The Hunter ran to Draxnew and thrust his spear at Draxnew. Draxnew's hand grew a purplish aura and grabbed The Hunter's spear, The Hunter looked at Draxnew in shock it seemed as though in an instant, Draxnew's bangs had grown to cover his eyes, "W-What is this?" The Hunter asked in a tone that seemed fear.

Draxnew grinned and his teeth appeared to be sharp, "It seems that my dark powers have truly awakened." He looked up and his eyes were a blood red, "Anger mode, ACTIVATE!" Then Draxnew ripped the spear out of The Hunter's hand. Then he kicked The Hunter in the stomach and sent him flying.

The Hunter's 'flight' ended when he hit a nearby wall, "Ah!" He yelled, "What is this?" He looked at Draxnew who warped in front of him.

"Ya know," Draxnew said, "I have to say, I've grown to like you weapon!" Then The Hunter's spear appeared in Draxnew's hand. Then Draxnew thrust the spear to The Hunter. But the Hunter grabbed a gun from his belt and shot at Draxnew's leg, "AH!" Draxnew yelled, he grabbed his bleeding leg.

"Now…" The Hunter said, standing up and pointing his gun to Draxnew's head, "I will kill you, just like I killed that damned vampire!" He pulled the trigger and the bullet fired at Draxnew.

In the moment that the bullet traveled from the gun to Draxnew's head, something happened with Draxnew. He caught the bullet and flicked it at The Hunter. The Bullet traveled as if it were out of a gun. It hit The Hunter in between the eyes and sent him flying.

"What was this…" Draxnew said, as he looked at his hand, "This blinding speed?"

"Ah, that hurt…" The Hunter moaned, getting up and rubbing his forehead, "Good thing you hit my helmet…" He took out a sword and ran to Draxnew. Draxnew looked and shoved an open hand out to the Hunter. Then a dark ball shot at The Hunter and The Hunter sliced at the ball and it evaporated.

"You can slice my attacks?" Draxnew asked I shock, "Two can play at that game!" He picked up his sword and ran to The Hunter, they both sliced at each other and their blades clashed, sending a dark aura flying from their blades.

"You have a strange skill." The Hunter said, "When your angry, your body gets a sudden surge of energy and strength. I believe you say it's called anger mode?" Then The Hunter pulled away, "But let's see how long that sudden surge actually lasts…" then The Hunter ran to Draxnew, but he had intense speed, he appeared behind Draxnew and sliced at him.

Draxnew was caught off guard and The Hunter left a large cut in Draxnew's back, causing Draxnew to cough up blood. He fell to the ground from the sheer pain, "Well," The Hunter said, "It looks like that surge doesn't last very long…"

"Are you kidding?" Draxnew said, he turned around and had the look of insanity in his eyes, "This is just the kind of life threatening battle I've been waiting for!" Then Draxnew warped behind The Hunter and a brick appeared in his hands, "I'm going to kill you slowly…" Draxnew banged the rock against The Hunter's head, "Slowly, and painfully." Draxnew continued to bang on the back of The Hunter's head until The Hunter went unconscious…

"Oh…" Draxnew said, he kept beating The Hunter's head, "Your just so… weak." Then Draxnew lifted his sword, "It is time for you to be silenced forever!" Draxnew got ready to stab The Hunter, but something stopped him.

He heard a loud scream from the top of Hybrid Tower, "That voice…" Draxnew said, "That's my Xion!" Then Draxnew looked at The Hunter, "You're lucky that I can't kill you now…" Then his sword warped away and Draxnew ran into Hybrid Tower.

**Draxnew's anger mode has finally emerged in KIO! Draxnew has beaten The Hunter near death. And Kuro and Xero are traveling up Hybrid Tower to save Xion! But what will happen when Angered Draxnew comes to the top to save Xion?**

**Next Time in KIO: The battle between Kuro, Xero, and Kumori begins! And what are the rest of Team Xero up to in the battle?**


	5. Chapter 5: It Ends Now!

**It is now officially the KIO Series Finale weekend! On Thursday, I'm posting this chapter, On Friday, I will post Chapter 6: To Save us all, On Saturday, will post Chapter 7: Always and Never, and on Sunday, I will be posting The Final Chapter: Until We Meet Again! So, keep on reading!**

Chapter 5: It Ends Now

**The Top of Hybrid Tower…**

Kumori looked at the battle below, then at Xion, who was tied and in a cage, "Well," Kumori said, "They must certainly care for you, they have assembles their army," He looked down below, "And your old friend Draxnew seems to have made quick work of The Hunter.

"Kumori!" Came a voice from the nearby stairs, Kumori looked and saw Kuro and Xero emerging from the stairs, "This ends here!" Kuro continued, "You've taken too many lives to be let free! We will stop you here and we will stop you now!"

"Kuro!" Xion yelled.

"Xion!" Kuro exclaimed equally, he ran to the cage but was pushed back by some strange force.

"Kuro!" Xion yelled in fear.

"Ah, so, you decided to come, well, I'm glad you arrived just in time," Kumori said, "Now the real battle can begin."

"Kumori," Kuro said, "Before we battle answer me one question, why did you wait till yesterday to nab Xion? Why couldn't you invite us over any other day?"

Kumori chuckled, then said, "Simple, because I had much more important things to do."

"Well," Xero said, "This is where those important things pay off!" Xero drew his two katanas and Kuro drew his Jewel Strider, "Let's see how strong you really are!"

"Two on one…" Kumori said, "I like them odds."

"Well," Kuro said, "Then this shouldn't be a problem for you!" Kuro and Xero ran to Kumori with their swords at the ready.

"Very well," Kumori said, drawing two swords similar to Xero's. Kuro sliced at Kumori form the left, but Kumori blocked it, Xero shortly followed from the right, Kumori blocked it as well, the two remained in the same position, each struggling with Kumori, "You can't possibly win…" Kumori said, then a beam of red energy shot from his blades sending him flying.

"Now…" Kumori said as he pointed his swords at the two heroes, "Dance of Aries!" Then knives flew at each of our heroes. Kuro managed to dodge it by spreading his wings and flying in the air.

Xero grew demon wings and too went into the air. Kumori looked up, "You two aren't the only ones that can fly…" Kumori then put his swords away, and he stretched out two large red demon wings that doubled the length of Xero's, he then flew into the air to the same altitude of his foes.

"Xero…" Kumori said, looking at said Hybrid, "I think I'll take you on first…" Kumori flew to Xero and got his blade ready, their blades clashed, sending an azure aura flying from both of them.

"Kumori…" Xero said, "I will never forgive you for what you've done to me… to my mother!" Then Xero's swords got an Azure aura around them, "Azure blade!" Then Xero sliced at Kumori and Kumori went flying. He looked back at Kuro, then back at Xero, "I'll deal with you later." Then he looked back at Kuro, "This is what a Hybrid can truly do!" Kumori yelled, he flew towards Kuro, "Dance of Aries!" He pointed his blade at Kuro and knives fired from his blade. Kuro blocked some of the knives and got his by some.

"That… won't stop me!" Kuro yelled, he flew towards Kumori and sliced at him, Kumori blocked and sent Kuro flying to the ground.

"Dance of Aries!" Kumori used the attack once more on Kuro. But before his knives came flying, something ran into Kumori's ribs, he looked and saw Xero sliced at him.

"Stop with the spamming!" Xero said, as a greenish-blue aura of flames started to dance around him, "You've forced me to go this far… I am in my… AZURE MODE!" A large wave of flames exploded from Xero as he yelled this, hitting Kumori.

**Below in the streets of Pheramore…**

Retsuchi and Shadow were fending off enemy soldiers when they saw the sky turn an Azure color for an instant, they both looked up and looked at each other, "Brother…" Retsuchi said, "Did Xero really…"

"I don't know…" Shadow said, "All I know is that we need to stop those tanks!"

"How do we do that?" Retsuchi asked. Then she heard the loud roar of nobody airships.

"Thank goodness for Organization XIII…" Shadow said. Then the nobody ships flew by and fired missiles at the tanks eliminating them…

Abinixia, Zexion, and Larxene were fighting tanks. Zexion was using his magic, Larxene was shooting lightning, and Abinixia was using her blades and various elements of magic.

"Abi!" Came Iceralx's voice came over a radio,

"What is it?" Abinixia asked quickly.

"You need to get out of there!" Iceralx yelled, "Those tanks are gonna blow!"

"What?" Abinixia yelled, then she heard the roar of nobody jets, she looked to her companions and said, "Guys! Hurry and get back!" She started running, after about thirty seconds, the tanks were engulfed in a large flame. She sat down behind a large pillar that had fallen, "Well…" Abinixia said, "That was close, huh Zexy?" She chuckled and looked around, but could night find Zexion.

Also, Larxene was missing then it suddenly came to her, "No…" Abinixia said, she ran to the place where the missiles hit, "Zexion! Larxene!" She yelled.

"Abi…" came a weak voice from Zexion, Abi looked around and saw her lover on the ground, covered in soot. She ran to him and lifted him up.

"Noo!" She screamed at him, "Why? Why did this have to happen."

"Abinixia…" Zexion said weakly, touching Abi's cheek, "I… I love you…"

"Zexion! No! don't…" Abinixia was interrupted by Zexion starting to degenerate…

"Abinixia," Zexion quietly said, he leaned to her ear and whispered, "Goodbye…" Then Zexion's body was absorbed by the dark, endless oblivion…

**End of the Chapter! The battle to decide the fate of everything has finally begun! But at the cost of Zexion and Larxene. Next time in KIO: Xero unleashes the strength of his Azure form! But will it be enough to beat Kumori?**


	6. Chapter 6: To Save Us All

Chapter 6: To Save Us All

**The Skies Above Pheramore…**

Xero's wings were now gone, and his cloak was nearly destroyed, "You've taken too many lives…" Xero said as azure flames sparked from his body, "There's no way… we're going to let you live!" Xero took out his two blades and flew to Kumori.

Kumori took out his blades and Xero and Kumori kept slicing and colliding, they struggled to hit one another, "So…" Kumori said, "You went into your azure mode? It must have been a long time since you've done this." Kumori pulled away from Xero and kicked him in the stomach, sending Xero back, "I'm going to kill you," Kumori said, "Just like I killed your mother ten years ago!" Kumori stuck his hands out to Xero, "Dance of Athena!" His hands then exerted a large dark purple aura at Xero, it hit Xero in the face.

Kuro could only watch as his best friend battled Kumori. Kuro wanted to help but he knew that this was Xero's mission. Xero had to avenge his fallen mother who died at Kumori's hands. Xero will finally be able to kill Kumori.

"Tell me this, Son," Kumori said as his and Xero's blades collided, "Why do you try so tirelessly to protect the fallen angel? You know he is the only one that can defeat me!"

"I know…" Xero said, as he got an azure flame in his hands, "But I'm the only one who can avenge her!" Then Xero through the Azure flame at Kumori and it sent Kumori flying backwards.

"Dance of Athena!" Kumori said after recovering, then a purple beam shot at Xero, Xero quickly opened his palm and shot a large beam of azure flames at Kumori. The two beams collided and resulted in a sort of "beam struggle" (not a DBZ rip off…) Then Xero looked at Kuro.

"Kuro!" Xero yelled, "Now's your chance! Take him out now!"

"Take him out?" Kuro asked.

"Yes!" Xero yelled, "Attack him! While his guard is down!"

"A… alright!" Kuro nodded, then he flew to Kumori with his jewel strider at the ready, when he did this, Kumori got a sudden sort of blood lust in his eye, then Kumori's beam overcame Xero's and hit Xero directly, Consuming him.

"Xero!" Kuro yelled.

"Xero!" Xion yelled as well. Below, everyone did the same thing as The Fallen Angel and his lover. Kuro just looked as Xero's body fell and landed at the top of Hybrid Tower extremely rough, so rough it sent bricks in the air a few inches.

"Well," Kumori said in his deep voice, "It appears that the father has clearly surpassed the son…"

"Damn you…" Kuro said, Kumori looked over and saw Kuro rushing towards him, Kumori quickly blocked the attack with one of his swords, thus making aura shoot out from Kumori and Kuro.

"Your aura signature is just like the others." Kumori said.

"Others?"

"Yes, the other fallen angels," Kumori said, "I have seen three in my lifetime."

"What?" Kuro said.

"Yes, I've had to kill them, that's why I must kill you, so that no one can stop me…" Then Kumori sliced at Kuro, Kumori's sword then got a lightning around it, when the blade hit Kuro, lightning struck him, and Kumori jumped back.

Lightning continued to fall from the sky as it hit Kuro. Kuro just took the hits, he couldn't escape because the pain was so strong that he couldn't move. The lightning also prevented his movements. _There has to be a way out_, Kuro thought, as the lightning hit him, he felt himself getting weaker. He had to get out, then it came to him. Kuro took out his wings and covered himself with them, the wings stopped the lightning and absorbed it. And as his wings absorbed more lightning, he felt himself getting stronger.

"Ah, so you found out how to stop my lightning?" Kumori said, "No matter," he flew towards Kuro, "I'll just have to take you out through my blade!" He sliced at Kuro, but Kuro blocked it, and he kicked one sword out of Kumori's hand.

"There," Kuro breathed out heavily, "Now things are fair."

"Fair?" Kumori said, "My dear boy, you still stand no chance." Then Kumori sliced at Kuro. Kuro lifted his sword to dodge, but Kumori's strength was far too great. He hit most of Kuro's front, which sent Kuro flying. Kuro hit a wall and blacked out. Kumori just looked at Kuro in pain and grinned evilly, he licked his lips, "Even though my blade is gone, I still have what it takes to defeat you!" As Kumori said this, his voice became more and more demonic. His eye turned to a bloody red. Then suddenly, his wings grew larger, and he grew red demon horns. He also grew a demonic tail, "I didn't think… I would have to go… SUPER HYBRID!" This yell echoed through the city.

From below, Shadow and Retsuchi watched as their father transformed into this demonic state, "Shadow, did he really just…" Retsuchi started.

"Yeah…" Shadow finished, "Kumori just went all-out on Kuro, Kuro better have something ready…"

Kumori rushed to Kuro, he grabbed the collar of Kuro's shirt and flew to a wall, slamming Kuro into it, blood dripped out of Kuro's mouth, "You are certainly a troublesome boy…" Kumori said in a demonic voice, "Let's see how long you last a four hundred foot drop!" Kumori then flew up the wall, dragging Kuro against the wall. As this happened, more and more blood dripped from Kuro's mouth and his back. Kumori finally reached the top of the building. He turned around and through Kuro down to the ground below, "Have a nice fall, Fallen Angel!"

Kuro's body fell to the ground with great speed. Kuro's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open and dripping blood, the entire army from both sides watched the boy fall. Some were screaming, some cheering.

"Come on Kuro! Do something!" Retsuchi yelled, "Fly back up!"

"He can't…" Shadow answered.

"What?'

"Yeah, he's lost so much blood that he's unconscious, he should have gone Fallen Angel form by now, but why hasn't he?"

"Wait," Iceralx said, who stood next to Retsuchi, "So are you saying that if Kuro doesn't go Fallen Angel that he's going to die?"

"I'm afraid so…" Shadow said, Shadow closed his eyes, "I just wish there was something I could do…"

"Shadow…" Retsuchi said, looking at her saddened brother.

Kuro saw nothing but plain white, he was standing on nothing, "Woah…" Kuro said in awe, "Where am I?" He looked around and saw nothing.

"Kuro," Came a woman's voice, "Why haven't you unleashed it yet?"

"What?" Kuro asked, "Who's there?" He looked behind him and saw a tall woman with long brown hair standing in front of him, she wore a white cloak.

"It's me, Kuro," The Woman said, "Your mother…"

"My… mother?" Kuro asked.

"That's right," The Woman said, "I am Crystal Arino, the ninth fallen angel, and I want to know why you haven't gone fallen angel yet?"

"Because, mom…" Kuro said, "I don't want to endanger anyone…"

"Oh, silly boy," Crystal chuckled, "You won't put anyone in danger, don't realize it yet? If you can control whether you go Fallen Angel or not, you can control that form!"

"W…what?" Kuro asked.

"What I'm saying," Crystal said, "Is that you will still be in control, now hurry, go Fallen Angel, time is running out," Crystal started to fade away.

"Wait!" Kuro yelled, "Mother!"

"Don't worry, Kuro," Crystal said, "I will always be with you, in the necklace…"

"The necklace…" Kuro said, he grabbed his necklace, and closed it into a fist.

When Kuro opened his eyes, he saw that he was falling, he also so blood dripping from him. He tasted blood, he just remembered being sliced at and hitting a wall, but it was unimportant. Kuro closed his eyes, and a sudden burst of aura flowed from him. He also grew large wings. His entire eyes became a bright blue and glowed. Same with his mouth. His Jewel Strider had two ribbons flowing from its blade, he looked at Kumori angrily and yelled in a demonic voice, "You have taken too many lives! Now I will make you pay for what you've done with your life!"

Kumori looked at Kumori and said, "Hmph, you can try." Then Kuro flew towards Kumori. And Kumori flew towards Kuro. The battle to end all battles is about to begin…

**Dada! Cliffhanger! In the Next Chapter, Kuro and Kumori finally face off! Who will be the victor? Who will decide the world's fate? And how will it all happen? Tune in Tomorrow for the exciting conclusion of this epic battle!**


	7. Chapter 7: Always and Never

Chapter 7: Always and Never

**The Skies above Pheramore…**

Kuro and Kumori flew towards each other, they flew past one another, their blades meeting as they flew passed. Kuro turned around as did Kumori, they looked at each other in a way that said many words without speech. Kuro shoot a beam of blue energy out of his hand, Kumori shot one of red, and the beams collided.

Below, Retsuchi and Shadow watched, the battle on the ground had ceased, and the only thing that stood in the way now, was Kuro and Kumori's battle. All of Team Xero watched as Kuro and Kumori battled.

From the top of Hybrid Tower, Xion also watched, "Win this…" Xion said, "Win this for everyone…"

"I hope… that helps…" Xero said in pain, he got up and looked at Xion, one eye closed, "You know… Kuro really was… ergh, the only one that could… stop him…"

"I know," Xion said, "If you knew that, how come you still went into the fight?"

"I don't know…" Xero said, he turned around and watched Kumori and Kuro fight, "I guess… I'm just as weak… as I thought… I wanted revenge…" He looked at Xion, "Here let me get you out so you can watch this battle freely." Xero slowly walked over to Xion's cage. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle, he put in the keyhole, fiddled around a bit, and the door opened. Xion came out and helped Xero to the end of the tower, and the two watched the ongoing battle.

"Xero!" Abinixia gasped from the ground below, Iceralx looked at Abinixia, as the two were walking through an empty battlefield to Shadow and Retsuchi. The two nobodies would occasionally look at the sky and watch the battle.

"Something bothering you, Abi?" Iceralx asked.

"It's Xero!" Abinixia yelled, "I need to tell him about Larxene!"

"Well," Iceralx said, she pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket and tossed it to Abinixia, "See if he still has his radio."

"A-alright…" Abinixia said, she spoke into the walkie talkie, "Xero, do you copy? This is Abinixia, over."

"I…ergh…copy," Xero said weakly.

"Xero," Abinixia said, "There's something I need… to tell you, I regret to say this but…" A tear rolled down Abinixia's cheek, "We've had few casualties… but… two of them… were… Larxene… and Zexion…" Tears began rolling down both her cheeks.

A tear rolled down Xero's cheek as well, he spoke into his walkie talkie, "Abinixia… it takes a strong soldier to deliver this news… I'm very… proud to call you my comrade… Xero Asterik… over and out…" He took the walkie talkie and turned it off. Then he put it in his pocket.

"Xero…" Xion said, "I'm… so sorry…"

"I know," Xero said, as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Kuro, you'd better avenge our fallen friends…"

"Hey! Xion!" Came Draxnew's voice, Xero and Xion turned and saw Draxnew coming in from the doorway Kuro and Xero had come through.

"Draxy!" Xion yelled.

"Xion! I heard you scream! Are you alright?" Draxnew looked at Xero, "That's the man that put you in danger!"

"What are you talking about, Draxnew?" Xero said, turning around and slowly getting up.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Xion!" Draxnew said, then he ran to Xero, his blade at the ready. He got ready to slice at Xero when…

"Draxy! Stop!" Xion yelled, "That's Xero! He's your friend! Please stop!"

"X-Xero?... friend?" Draxnew said, his voice changing back from anger mode, he looked around and said, "X-Xero… I'm… sorry."

"Don't worry," Xero said, "I've heard of your anger mode, you have no control, I know."

"But…" Draxnew said, then he looked around, "Wait, where's Kuro?"

"Look." Xero said, he pointed to Kuro and Kumori as they continued their beam struggle.

Kuro and Kumori kept struggling with their beam clash, their beams didn't seem to change position. Their powers were evenly matched. Kumori had determined look in his face, but Kuro's face was more determined. Kuro exerted a large amount of energy through his hand, making his beam become more powerful. His beam became large and large, it eventually overcame Kumori's. The beams together engulfed Kumori, leaving Kuro terribly tired, "Oh yeah…" Kuro said, "It may have been a DBZ rip off… but I beat you, finally…"

When the beams had vanished, Kuro and everyone else saw Kumori standing there in a guard like stance. He had his sword held defensively blocking his head. He put his sword to his side and looked at Kuro, an evil smile in his eyes, "You have certainly proven to be a threat." Kumori rushed to Kuro, "BUT NOW I AM GOING TO PUT AN END TO THIS! NOW! FACE THE STRENGTH OF THE BLADE OF JOTUNHEIM!" Kumori's sword then turned into a large black claymore. He sliced it at Kuro, Kuro just barely flew out of the way.

_Damn!_, Kuro thought,_ What the hell is that thing?_ He flew at Kumori and sliced at him from behind, Kumori blocked it with his Claymore. Kumori looked Kuro in the face and said,

"You're no Fallen Angel. You're just a half-elf, a worthless piece of trash. A pointless, useless, unimportant monstrosity." Kuro just got a look of fear on his face, then he jumped back from Kumori. He looked down, and his hair covered his eyes, "Look at yourself," Kumori said, "Like I said, your weak, a piece of trash, half-elves don't even deserve to live."

"You're wrong…" Kuro said, as a tear dripped from his eye, it fell and hit the ground, "You're wrong Kumori… half-elves DO deserve to live." Kuro looked up, "That is the reason why this alliance was formed, the reason I am on this planet, that is the reason why I must…" He got an angry look in his eyes, "I MUST DEFEAT YOU!" Kuro rushed to Kumori at a blinding speed.

"What? No!" Kumori looked to the sky and saw a full moon in the middle of it, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TIME! IT JUST CAN'T BE! NO!"

"What's going on with Kuro?" Xion asked Xero as they watched.

Xero answered with, "The full moon has given his aura a large burst, giving him the strength to do the most powerful skill of the Fallen Angels.

"What's that?" Draxnew asked.

"Just watch."

Kuro rushed towards Kumori and stopped about three feet in front of him, "You must now pay for your sins… with your life!" Kuro raised one hand, Kumori tried to slice at Kuro, but Kuro grabbed Kumori's claymore with his lowered hand, he pulled the claymore out of Kumori's hand and tossed it to the ground. He then looked at Kumori, "Now, I take your life, and your will to live!" Kuro grabbed Kumori's heart area, and a red energy flowed from Kumori's body into Kuro's hand. Kuro grabbed Kumori's collar with his empty hand. Then he pulled the hand that was at Kumori's heart and held it in the air, a large red ball of aura stood there, he looked at Kumori, who had a look of fear on his face. Kuro lowered the ball of aura to Kumori's face, "This…" Kuro said, "Is your aura, and your will to live…" Kuro then crushed the ball in his hand, and through Kumori's lifeless body to the ground.

Kuro slowly flew over to Hybrid Tower. He landed on the top and smiled at the three who awaited them, "Thank you… all of you… for sticking with me…. Till the very end…" Then he went back to his normal form, and started down the stairs, Xero, Draxnew, and Xion followed Kuro.

**The world has finally been saved, Kumori is dead, and Kuro can now control his Fallen Angel form. Tune in tomorrow to find out what happened after the battle, and how will these events change the world?**


	8. Final Chapter: Until We Meet Again

The Final Chapter: Until we meet again

**Master Aura's House…**

Kuro and Xero looked out onto the ruins of Hybrid Tower. They had been there for many hours, just in thought of everything that had just happened. Finally, everything they had done… had paid off.

"I guess this is it," Xero said, breaking the silence, "It's all over now."

"Yeah…" Kuro said, "All the sacrifices, Fai, Larxene, Zexion, everything, it has finally paid off."

"Kuro," Xero said.

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the front door in two hours."

"Why?" Kuro asked, as Xero started to go inside.

"Bring everyone…" Xero said, then he went indoors. After a few minutes of loneliness, Xion walked out to be with Kuro.

"So," Xion said, standing next to him, "Look who's a big hero."

"I'm no hero." Kuro said, "I killed someone."

"Kuro…" Xion said, "It had to be done, plus, you saved the world! How are you not satisfied with that?"

"I took someone's life…" Kuro said.

"Come on, Kuro," Xion said, she got closer, "You did the right thing," She lifted his head up, "And here is your reward." Xion then leaned to Kuro and kissed him on the lips. The two stayed like that for ten minutes.

Draxnew watched this from the rooftop, he just sat there and grinned, "Eh," Draxnew said, "This is how it was meant to be." Then he snapped his fingers and warped away.

**Inside Xero's room**

"So…" Aura said, walking into Xero's room, "I guess it's time?"

"You knew this was coming," Xero said, "You and Yuan both knew."

"Well, Tenchi," Aura said, "At least you did what you came for."

"Yeah," Xero said, "I just wish, Larxene were here to share it with me." He picked up a photo of him and Larxene from their wedding.

"Well," Aura said, "You know she's always with you…"

"Yeah…" Xero said, then he closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

**The Dining room…**

"I just can't believe it." Shadow said, as he looked at Retsuchi from the table, "I guess it's just you and me now."

"Yeah…" Retsuchi said, looking at the ceiling, "I can't believe all we've been through, and it's finally over."

"Over?" Shadow said, "It isn't over, it's just beginning."

"What?" Retsuchi asked.

"Retsuchi," Shadow said, "These people, Aura, Yuan, Draxnew, Abinixia, Iceralx, Xion, even Kuro, they're all our family."

"Yeah," Retsuchi said, "I guess your right."

"Yeah, well, only two more hours, we might want to go see Tenchi." Shadow said, then he walked up the stairs.

**The Family Room**

"Well, Abinixia," Iceralx said, "I must say, I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Abinixia asked, "For what?"

"For your fighting skills, you certainly showed some strength in that final battle."

"R-really?" Abinixia asked.

"Abi, you are also strong emotionally," Iceralx said, putting her hand on Abi's shoulder, "Listen, I know you don't like to talk about him, but Zexion is still with us."

"I know," Abinixia said, "I can't believe it's been over a year."

"Yeah," Iceralx said, "But, you honored him. I'm sure he's proud of you right now."

"Yeah…" Abinixia said, "He is…"

**The Front Door, Two Hours later…**

Xero stood outside in front of the group with a pack on his back. "Xero!" Kuro said, "What are you doing?"

"Kuro," Xero said, "It's time for me to leave."

"Leave?" Iceralx said, "But, captain!"

"I'm not your captain, anymore, Iceralx, you know that," Xero said, "Xero," Kuro said, "Why do you have to leave?"

"Kuro," Xero said, "There are many other worlds that need my help. I must go protect the universe so that no one is discriminated by their origins."

"Xero," Draxnew said, "We can go with you! Help you!"

"No," Xero said, "Your new job is to protect this world from further harm."

"Xero," Kuro said, stepping forward, he pulled out his necklace, ripped it off and handed it to Xero, "Have this."

"Kuro," Xero said, "No, that is yours, I have my own, with this, I will always be with you."

"But, Xero! Who's gonna lead our group?" Abinixia said.

"Kuro," Xero said, "You are the leader, make sure this world is safe."

"Xero!" Kuro said, "Will we ever meet again?" Then Xero was gone.

"That's it then." Kuro said, "He's gone," he turned around and grinned, "The new age starts here…"

Xero's words continued to echo, "Well… I am sorry that I must bid farewell to my friends… and before I go… I must say… I didn't want it to end like this… but that's how things were meant to be… until we meet again… Fallen Angel…"

"Until we meet again," Kuro said to the sky, "Demon in the Azure Flame…"

**Ten Months Later…**

Kuro and Shadow stood in a large throne room, "Kuro," Shadow said, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there are other options."

"I know," Kuro said, "It's just the rightful thing to do."

"Alright," Shadow said, "You probably want to get in the appropriate attire," then Shadow left and walked outside to a balcony where a large crowed of people stood, "People of the world, we have been through a lot in the past ten months. My sister and I brought the hybrids out of hiding, Abinixia and Iceralx created a new home for the nobodies, but in this new world, we now have someone to guide us! All hail, The Tenth Fallen Angel of The Hybrids, Kurosaki Arino!"

Kuro then walked out in a white robe, the robe also had black lines traveling through it, he looked to the crowd and said, "Hello people of this world! I am here to tell you that the world has been reborn! And we must stay united and work together to restore the world, I know that Kumori has torn us all apart, but if we have hope, the world can be reborn again, with the help the Hybrid emperor, and Hybrid General!" Retsuchi walked out and stood next to Shadow, "With the two queens of The Nobodies," Iceralx and Abinixia jumped down next to Kuro, "With the king of the humans," Draxnew emerged from the ground through a dark portal and stood next to Kuro, "And with the leaders of the grand alliance," Xion appeared next to Kuro and the held hands, "We can restore this world to what it once was, a world or everyone can live together! I world where no one is discriminated for their race! A world where everyone is equal! A world that we can all call home!"

The crowd cheered and Kuro and Xion kissed. As the sun set on this day, one could swear that in the purple sky, you could say a faint Azure Flame dancing. And as it danced, it turned into two words, those words are:

**The End**

**Well, there you have it folks, the conclusion of the fan fiction series, Kuro In Organization XIII, odd how he was out of the organization for most of the series. Before I leave, I just want to thank all of you for staying with me for this year and three months. KIO had one hell of a run. Now, the reason for ending so suddenly is that I have moved on to other projects. And those projects are on the website , for those of you who don't know, under the Author name: AngelicKuro, I am writing the series about Kuro and Xero on there, it is called Hybrid: The Hell's Gate**

**Credits**

**Kurosaki Arino was created by AngelicKuro.**

**The Hunter was Created by My brother.**

**Xero Asterik Was Created by Xero Asterik.**

**Abinixia was Created by KHFangirl681213**

**Iceralx was Created by Axelrocksmysocks**

**Draxnew was Created by Yaridovich23**

**Yuan was Created by me.**

**Aura was Created by Xero Asterik.**

**Kumori was Created by Xero Asterik.**

**Retsuchi was Created by Me.**

**Shadow was Created by Xero Asterik.**

**Story Written by AngelicKuro and Xero Asterik.**

**All Kingdom Hearts Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me through it all.**

**For the Ending Screen, here's the link: **

.com/#/d2t3vd3


End file.
